


Rebel Yell

by therighteouswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Spanking, use of weed and ecstasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therighteouswriter/pseuds/therighteouswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! First, I'm tagging 'mildly dubious consent' because Sam is under the influence of marijuana. Next, I wrote this in one sitting (which I never do) so I'm kinda nervous about it. I was bored and decided to use this as an exercise to get my brain working. (I'm also not sure about the quality cause it was pretty late when I wrote it.) Moreover, I use quite a bit of vulgar language in this. (Warning you all cause I've been reprimanded in the past for cursing too much in a fic. Lol) </p><p>Anyway, just wanted to give you all those few tidbits before you proceed. ^_^ And as always, please forgive any mistakes I made. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First, I'm tagging 'mildly dubious consent' because Sam is under the influence of marijuana. Next, I wrote this in one sitting (which I never do) so I'm kinda nervous about it. I was bored and decided to use this as an exercise to get my brain working. (I'm also not sure about the quality cause it was pretty late when I wrote it.) Moreover, I use quite a bit of vulgar language in this. (Warning you all cause I've been reprimanded in the past for cursing too much in a fic. Lol) 
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to give you all those few tidbits before you proceed. ^_^ And as always, please forgive any mistakes I made. <3

When Sam turned sixteen, he went batshit fucking crazy.

 

Or at least that was how Dean liked to describe his little brother’s sudden transformation into a rude, rebellious asshole. It was like one day the kid just woke up and **BAM** ; he was a giant ball of teenage angst, sporting quite the authority issue.

 

Of course, at first, Dean didn’t think much of Sam’s new, loathsome, disposition on life. Especially when Sam was directing most of his ‘fuck the man’ attitude toward their father, but still listening to his big brother. However, when Sam decided to start disobeying Dean as well, he took personal offense. Seriously. It pissed him the fuck off when Sam defied his direct orders because he knew, Sam fucking _knew_ that Dean was only trying to look out for him. It wasn’t an authority trip, or even a ‘ha ha I’m your big brother so you have to do what I say’ sort of thing. He was twenty years old, practically raising a teenager on his own because their dad was always off on one hunt or another, and the only thing he’d ever wanted to do was to keep Sam happy and safe. Yet, his little brother was walking around with a chip on his shoulder, talking back, and staying out way past curfew causing Dean to constantly worry. The ungrateful little brat. How dare he pull that shit with Dean? Hell, Dean was far more lenient than their father, but still, Sam tormented them equally. It was infuriating.

 

And on top of his shitty attitude, Sam began wearing that lame ass punk-rock attire that Dean had loathed to see when he was still in high school. Not to mention, he’d dyed his ridiculously long, shaggy hair black. He’d also started to hangout with a group of little punks, not one of them with a brain in their head, who were constantly getting Sam into a shit ton of trouble at school; and he’d even had the balls to, quite illegally, get his tongue and lip pierced without John or Dean’s consent.

 

Not that Dean didn’t sympathize with Sam on an emotional level, cause he did. It wasn’t too far in the past that Dean himself had been a pissed off, hormonal teenager, and he really did get it. Which was why Dean tried his damnedest to keep his arguments with Sam to a minimum, and he did his best to give his little brother a healthy amount of space. For months, Dean overlooked Sam’s hurtful, not to mention extremely problematic, behavior, all the while taking pity on the angsty little bastard because he knew Sam was hurting, and he hated that his little brother wouldn’t, or possibly couldn’t, tell him why.

 

Well, at least that was until one random Friday night in the middle of September, when Sam didn’t stumble back into their motel room until three o’clock in the morning, and Dean just lost it. Honestly, he’s seen the confrontation coming from a mile away; Dean was just surprised that Sam’s lack of time management happened to be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

 

“Seriously, kid? Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?!” Dean asked in a furious tone, barely letting Sam shut the door behind him before he was in the younger boy’s face. Temper flaring even more when the salty, bittersweet smell of sex and weed reached his nose, noticing that Sam’s eyes were hooded and glazed over; his little brother looking completely boneless and high as a fucking kite.

 

“Chill, dude,” Sam giggled as he smiled widely at Dean, hands finding their way to his big brother’s pajama covered hips. “I was just havin’ a little fun.”

 

“And you couldn’t bother to call or text to let me know you’d be out so late?! What if you’d been hurt Sam? I had no idea where you were. You coulda been face down in a ditch somewhere and I woulda never known!”

 

A slow, mellow smile spread across Sam’s lips at that, the younger boy taking a wobbly step forward so that his body was pressed firmly against Dean’s. He leaned in, looking Dean straight in the eyes, gaze full of wonder and amusement; the smell of sweat and smoke on Sam’s skin, thick and heavy, causing Dean’s nostrils to flare, a strange, white hot sensation streaking across the older boy’s abdomen when he felt Sam’s breath, hot and ragged, over his mouth.

 

“That’s seriously baffling to me, Dee,” Sam said thoughtfully, face far too close to Dean’s for comfort.

 

“…Wh-what is?”

 

“You sounded and acted more like a father in the last minute than John has in my entire life.”

 

“Damn it, Sam. Don’t start with this crap. Dad keeps us safe, and you know that,” Dean huffed, eyes narrowing at the feeling of Sam’s fingertips gliding up his bare sides, goosebumps forming in their wake.

 

“Sure,” Sam agreed without hesitation, startling Dean by inching a little closer so that their foreheads were touching.

 

Of course, Dean’s first instinct was to pull away and put at least two feet between them, to make Sam stop pawing him for just a damn minute so he could get his head on straight. Unfortunately, however, he was forced to stay still, knowing all too well that his support was the only thing keeping his obliterated little brother upright at the moment.

 

“He does keep us safe, but he’s not a good father. Hell, he’s not even a decent father, and I can prove it. He never used to tuck me into bed when I was a kid, you did that. He didn’t sing me back to sleep in the middle of the night when I woke up in tears because I had a terrible dream, you did. He didn’t teach me about sports, music, or girls, you did. He didn’t teach me what it means to be a good man, Dee, **you** did. Shit. He didn’t even teach me how to drive. That was all you.”

 

Swallowing hard, Dean reached up with both of his hands, which, much to his dismay, were trembling, and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, forcing him to step back.

 

“S’not a big deal, Sammy. That’s my job, y’know, to take care of my pain in the ass little brother.”

 

Dean’s tone and facial expression suggested that he was kidding, even though he absolutely wasn’t; either way, he knew Sam could see right through his bullshit. And for some reason beyond Dean’s comprehension, Sam took offense to his statement, shoving Dean hard in the chest before staggering forward a little, the older boy recovering just in time to steady him before he fell.

 

“Why do you always defend that worthless piece of shit?!” Sam yelled, smacking Dean’s hand away.

 

“I’m not having this argument again, Sam. Just shut up and go to bed.”

 

Letting out an indignant huff, Sam angrily shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor before he stomped, or rather stumbled, over to his bed. He toed off his shoes, nearly falling on his face when he bent down to remove his socks, but recovered, with the grace of a fish out of water, to pull off his t-shirt, tossing it to the floor as well.

 

“Really, dude? You’re just gonna leave your dirty clothes strewn all over the place?” Dean asked pettily as he kicked Sam’s jacket across the smooth hardwood floor.

 

“Get bent, fuckface,” Sam retorted, throwing Dean a dirty look over his shoulder as he shimmied out of his jeans.

 

“Y’know, you’d think for a dude who just got laid that you would be a little less crabby.”

 

At that, Sam wiped around to face his older brother, beautiful hazel eyes burning with contempt and a hint of something else that Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on; all he knew for certain was that look made his skin feel molten hot, and his heartrate skyrocket.

 

“Maybe he wasn’t any good?”

 

Dean’s mouth fell open in shock when he registered Sam’s words, chest tightening, nausea washing over him like a fierce ocean wave. Holy fuck. Did his little brother just come out to him?!

 

“… _He_?” Dean asked weakly, barely able to hear himself speak over the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

 

“Yeah, Dean, _he_. Y’know? The guy I let bend me over and fuck my ass. He wasn’t that great, to be honest. And I ended up having to get myself off. Maybe that’s why I’m crabby? Did ya ever think of that?”

 

“Jesus, Sam! I don’t wanna hear this shit.”

 

In response, Sam let out a cruel, condescending laugh as he sat down on the foot of his bed, never breaking eye contact with Dean.

 

“Why? Cause you can’t stand the thought of your little brother loving cock? Cause I do y’know Dean. I don’t care where he puts it either, my mouth, my ass, I’d take a cock anyway I could get it. Especially from a man who knows what he’s doing. I mean, _fuck_ , give me someone with experience and I’d be happy to ride that daddy into the sun.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Sam!”

 

Dean was livid, body shaking from head to toe, cheeks heated and flushed. But that wasn’t even the worst part. Oh no. The biggest problem Dean had at that moment was not the fact that he was on the verge of hulking out, it was because he was half fucking hard. Listening to his little brother talking about getting fucked had gone straight to his dick. What the actual hell?! And he thought Sam was the one with issues.

 

“What’s a matter Dee, that bigot brain of yours about to explode?” Sam taunted, gaze traveling down the length of Dean’s body, eyebrows shooting up in surprise when he reached his brother’s crotch. “…Or, are you jealous?”

 

“What? No! Of course not, dude! You’re my brother, I just don’t wanna hear about you…y’know, like that.”

 

Gah. It was useless. Dean wasn’t fooling anybody. Not himself, and certainly not Sam

 

“Oh, really? So if I told you about how I came so hard buried deep inside a hot, soaking wet pussy before Tyler fucked me, you won’t wanna hear about that either?”

 

Ah. So Sam was bisexual, not gay? Good to know. Truthfully, that fact wasn’t that surprising when Dean really thought about it.

 

“Sam, stop talking.”

 

“You shouldda seen it, Dee, the way she looked when I was pounding her tight, sweet little cunt. Fuck, I filled her so full I bet she could _taste_ it.”

 

“Goddamnit, Sam!”

 

Dean’s cock was **throbbing** , heavy and rock hard, visible plain as fucking day through the thin cotton material of his pajama pants.

 

“It’s okay, big brother,” Sam purred, making Dean’s mind ex-fucking-plode when he laid back on the mattress, lifting his hips up so that he could pull down his boxers, exposing his huge, leaking cock. “You can have me too.”

 

“Sam…don’t,” Dean tried to protest, frozen in place with fear and anxiety as Sam let his boxers fall to the floor before getting up from the bed to walk over to his brother. Smiling as he stood in front of Dean naked and hard, without an ounce of shame.

 

“C’mon, Dee, it’s okay. I want you to fuck me. God, I want you to bend me over and fuck me _right_. I bet you’re so much better than Tyler. Bigger too. I wanna feel that giant cock of yours splitting me open, big brother, want you to hold me down and make me take it.”

 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath when Sam slid his palm over his erection, cupping him through his pajamas. They were impossibly close now, the heat from his little brother’s body making Dean sweat like a whore in church.

 

“…We…I…I can’t…It’s wrong, Sam. We’re brothers…and you’re high, I don’t wanna take advantage of you.”

 

“I don’t care if it’s wrong, Dee, I want you,” Sam begged, grip on Dean’s cock tightening as he leaned down to nip at his brother’s jaw. “I want you to take advantage of me.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean moaned, hating himself for being turned on by the filth that was coming out of his baby brother’s mouth.

 

“C’mon Dean, fuck me. You don’t even have to prep me, baby, you can just bend me over and slide right in. Would you like that? Fucking my slutty little hole, still open and wet with someone else’s cum. I bet you would. I also bet you want to fuck me hard, don’t ya? You wanna fuck me into the mattress, leave bruises, wanna pump me full of your cum until every trace of Tyler is gone and you’re all that’s left. The smell of you on my breath, my skin, your marks all over my neck and arms, making damn sure everybody knows who I belong to.”

 

In a flash, Dean had his fingers tangled in Sam’s hair, grip tight and unyielding as he crashed their lips together; the kiss possessive and frantic, more teeth than tongue. He could feel Sam’s hands, firm and warm, against his hips, the older boy maneuvering them backward, taking care to make sure his unsteady little brother didn’t fall, until the back of Sam’s knees hit the mattress.

 

“You filthy little tease,” Dean growled into Sam’s mouth, teeth sharp against his bottom lip, tugging at the small, silver hoop protruding from it. Sam moaned loudly in response, allowing his brother to spin him around, Dean pushing him down onto the bed roughly. And once Sam was on his hands and knees, Dean slipped his fingers between his ass cheeks, gently brushing them over his sensitive, fucked out hole. “You think you can just run around breaking my rules without there being any consequences? You think you can stay out late without telling me what you’re doing? That it’s not a big deal to make me sick with worry? You think that I’ll just excuse that kind of reckless behavior, just roll over and play nice cause you offered to take my cock?”

 

“Dee, please!” Sam mewled, letting out a strangled plea when Dean’s right palm connected with his ass cheek, the younger boy surging upward in surprise.

 

Dean delivered several more sharp, hard smacks to the same spot on Sam’s ass, not letting up even when his little brother begged him to stop. And by the time Dean was done, the area was hot and welted with the shape of his hand print; Sam’s skin bright red and tingling, pain and pleasure dueling for domination throughout his quivering, tense body.

 

“Shouldda spanked this cute little ass raw the minute you started disrespecting me,” Dean said harshly, grabbing a handful of Sam’s sore, throbbing ass.

 

“That would have been difficult,” Sam gritted out, body thrumming with anticipation.

 

He was quite aware that Dean had taken a couple steps back, his big brother leaving him aching and desperate. And although Sam couldn’t see the older boy, he was pretty sure he knew exactly what Dean was doing and the thought made his toes curl for all the right reasons.

 

“And why’s that, Sammy?”

 

When Dean closed the gap between them once more he was completely naked, pressing into Sam lightly with the slick, pulsing head of his cock.

 

“Well, considering you’ve been too busy treating me like a ticking time-bomb,” Sam managed to chuckle just before letting out long, obscene groan, Dean pushing inside him agonizingly slow, making him feel every single inch of it. “…I d-on’t- th-ink yo-u had it in ya un-til now.”

 

“Mm, maybe you’re right. But that’s over now, Sammy. You wanna act like a mouthy little whore? Than **that’s** how I’m gonna treat ya.”

 

Dean’s voice was rough with lust, hands digging bruises into Sam’s hips as he held the younger boy steady, so deep inside Sam that he could hardly breathe.

 

“Are- are you gonna fuck me like a whore, Dee?”

 

“Yeah baby, I am. Cause that’s what you are. You’re a filthy little whore that needs to be taught a lesson.”

 

Without warning, Dean pulled out of Sam almost completely before snapping his hips forward with malice. He drove his cock hard and deep into his little brother, Sam’s abused hole still loose and slick with lube from his previous fuck.  

 

“Oh God, yes! Do it, Dean, please!”

 

Pounding into Sam relentlessly, Dean reached up to grab a handful of his brother’s messy black hair, using it for leverage as Sam mewled and squirmed, face smashed against the sheets to muffle his screams.

 

“You’re mine, Sam, you understand me?” Dean asked through gritted teeth with a hard smack to Sam’s right ass cheek.

 

“Y-yeah, I und-erstand, D-ee.”

 

“Damn right. Now tell me, Sammy, did Tyler make you feel this good? Has anyone _ever_ made you feel this good?”

 

Sam could barely think, let alone speak as Dean’s cock drilled his prostate repeatedly, fingernails digging half crescent shapes into the meaty flesh of his ass.

 

“…N-no, God…no, Dean, just you!”

 

“That’s what I thought,” Dean growled, his words practically dripping with cockiness.

 

“Oh! Fuck yes!” Sam cried out when Dean suddenly slipped the hand that wasn’t tugging on his hair around the younger boy’s body, wrapping it around his cock to stroke him fast and rough.

 

“Now, be **my** good little whore and come.”

 

As if on command, Sam did as his brother instructed and came impossibly hard, making a mess of the sheets beneath him.

 

“Jesus, Dean!”

 

Sam moaned, throaty and loud when Dean followed his lead not two seconds later, pumping him full, so hot and wet; feeling his brother’s body tense and shudder as he fucked Sam through his orgasm until they were both panting and sated.

 

Slowly, Dean pulled out of Sam, the younger boy collapsing onto the mattress, not giving two shits about the sticky mess below him because he felt _awesome_. The exchange had been rushed and rough but it was seriously some of the best sex Sam had experienced in…well, ever. And even though he’d never admit it out loud, Sam knew that being with Dean like that was just as much responsible for how incredible he felt as his orgasm was. Just knowing that it was Dean’s cock inside him, Dean’s hands on his body, was practically enough to make Sam come untouched, so he’d known the real thing had to be fucking spectacular.

 

And as it turned out, he wasn’t wrong.

 

“You okay, kid?” Dean asked, shaking Sam from his thoughts as he crawled up onto the mattress, draping himself over the younger boy’s back.

 

“M’great.”

 

“Psh, you’re still high.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, that was amazing,” Sam sighed contently, closing his eyes and snuggling down.

 

He could feel Dean running his fingers through his hair, the older boy’s warm, naked body pressed firmly against his back, weighing him down like an anchor.

 

“…You know this bullshit’s gotta stop, right? You’re headed down a dangerous path, Sammy, and I can’t sit back and watch you fuck up your life cause you’re mad at dad or me or whoever.”

 

“I’m not mad at you, Dee. Never at you. It’s the rest of the population I have an issue with.”

 

“You ever gonna talk to me about it?”

 

“…Yeah,” Sam mumbled, his shaky voice betraying his calm demeanor. “…but can we please save it for in the morning? I promise we can talk then…about everything.”

 

Dean let out a frustrated huff in response but leaned down to kiss Sam’s flushed cheek all the same. He wasn’t looking for to discussing what they’d just done, but he knew it was a necessity. Just like it was prudent for Sam to tell Dean what was going on in that big, dumb head of his.

 

“Fine, but we are going to talk, Sam. Even if I have to beat it out of you.”

 

“Mm, I’d rather you fuck it out of me.”

 

“Oh my God, shut up, bitch.”

 

“Bite me, jerk.”

 

Chuckling, Dean nosed at the side of Sam’s neck, chest aching with love and devotion as his little brother’s body went lax beneath him, breathing becoming shallower.

 

They were going to be okay. Sam was going to be okay. He just needed time.

 

“Good night, Sammy,” Dean whispered, pressing one last kiss to his Sam’s soft, pink cheek.

 

“G’night, Dee.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Chapter two...because I can't ever just leave any of my one-shots alone. Again, mildly dubious consent cause Sam is high. (Sorry for any mistakes. <3)

_“If I gave you pretty enough words_

_could you paint a picture of us that works?_

_An emphasis on function_

_Rather than design”_

 

 

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to a deep, gritty voice screaming through the speakers of the portable CD player that he’d bought Sam for his fifteenth birthday. Slowly rolling onto his back, Dean blinked several times, his mind still clouded with sleep as the sound of sharp, heavy guitar chords vibrated in his ears.

 

“S-Sammy?!” Dean shouted over the music, sitting up gingerly in his bed.

 

A few seconds later, Sam emerged from the bathroom, long black hair pulled up in a tight bun, wearing nothing but a pair of impossibly tight skinny jeans; smooth, round hipbones peeking out slightly from the denim. He smiled at Dean, right shoulder pressed against the frame of the door, tight, toned stomach muscles rippling as he took in slow, steady breaths. The screaming that’d woken Dean up had now subsided, replaced with a beautiful and powerful voice, the words he crooned washing over Sam, giving him a vibrant, breathtaking aura.

 

_“Aren't you tired of being weak?_

_Such rage that you could scream_

_All the stars right out of the sky”_

 

The lyrics seemed embody Sam, speaking volumes to what Dean could only imagine his little brother had been feeling those past few months. The defiance, the sadness, the uncontrollable anger, all rolled into a hardened shell of a boy who refused not to feel those emotions, who refused to be ignored.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Dean was highly aware that he was staring, knew what an idiot he must have looked like, but he just couldn’t force himself to avert his eyes. Not when his little brother was standing there before him, pretty pink lips quirked up in a cheerful smile, looking happier than Dean had seen him in a long time. That smile brought out his cute little dimples, hazel eyes bright and full of wonder, smooth tanned skin practically glowing in the morning sun that was seeping in through the motel window. Jesus. Sam was absolutely stunning. Of course, Dean had always known that, but this was different. After last night, after what they’d done, he was more aware of Sam’s beauty, felt more possessive of his little brother than he ever had. It was like suddenly, he was driven by a fierce need to let the world know that this gorgeous creature belonged to him, that Sam was his completely.

 

“Mornin’ big brother,” Sam cooed before he let his wicked, slick tongue slowly trail across his bottom lip, eventually settling it on his piercing, playing with the small silver ring absentmindedly.

 

He spoke the words at a leisurely pace, slurring each one at the end, cheeks flushed with an expression of total bliss on his face. Truthfully, it would have been ridiculously hot, Sam sounding all fucked out and giddy like that, if not for the fact that his little brother’s sluggish greeting immediately scared the hell out of Dean. Not that anyone could blame him. He could just never be too careful with Sam these days.

 

“Mornin’ kid…y’think you could turn that racket off and come talk to me?” Dean asked in a hopeful tone, heart sinking when Sam’s face fell.

 

“C’mon, dude. It’s way too early for you to kill my vibe.”

 

Ah, and there it was.

 

“You’re seriously already high?”

 

“As a kite, big brother,” Sam giggled, giving Dean a sly wink.

 

“…Jesus Christ, Sam,” Dean sighed wearily, raking a hand over his face in exasperation.

 

He wanted to yell at Sam, wanted to tell the younger boy what an idiot he was and to kick his ass for being so reckless but he refrained. Mainly because he knew it wouldn’t do him any good. For once in his life, Dean realized that heated words and fists were not going to solve the problem. Which really sucked because popping his little brother in the mouth sounded **so** fucking good right about then.

 

“Are…are you coherent enough to come over here and talk to me?”

 

“Hm, well, I’m rolling…so being close to you probably isn’t such a good idea at the moment…if you wanna get any talking done, that is.”

 

Sam’s confession hit Dean with the force of a tropical storm. If he’d been angry before, he was livid now, body trembling as he balled up his fists, fingernails digging crevasses into the palms of his hands.

 

“ _Rolling_?” Dean gritted out, staring daggers at his little brother.

 

He didn’t really know why he’d phrased the word as a question. Dean might not have been a hardcore drug user but he wasn’t ignorant on the subject either. He knew that ‘rolling’ meant Sam, his baby brother, the kid who he’d been looking out for his entire life, was high on ecstasy; the thought making Dean simultaneously want to puke and hit something.

 

“Do I really need me to explain the terminology to ya, Dee?” Sam asked sarcastically, left hand now stroking the wall beside him, fingers dancing over the ugly flowered wallpaper like it was the most exquisite thing he’d ever touched.

 

“Have you lost your goddamn mind?!”

 

“Oh c’mon, big brother. Like you’ve never gotten high before.”

 

“Don’t you dare throw this back in my face, Sam! Smoking a little weed pales in comparison to dropping ecstasy!”

 

Sam scoffed at that, dragging his gaze away from the wall long enough to give Dean a petulant look.

 

“You really gonna pull that card?”

 

Damn it. The little asshole had a point. Drugs were drugs. Sure, some were worse than others, but they were all bad for your body in their respective ways.

 

“Can you just turn off that noise you call music and come over here? Please?”

 

“Jesus, Dean. You seriously wanna talk **now**?”

 

“If I put it off till later, would you be any less reluctant to do it?”

 

“…No…”

 

“That’s what I thought…Whattaya say we just get it over with? Rip off the Band-Aid?”

 

Sam’s only response was to let out a frustrated sigh, the younger boy disappearing back into the bathroom for a minute, relief washing over Dean when the sound of heavy metal suddenly stopped.

 

“What’s with you, anyway?” Sam asked as he exited the bathroom once more, walking, quite unsteadily, over to sit on the side of Dean’s bed so that they were facing each other. “You’ve never been the sharing is caring type, now all of a sudden all you wanna do is talk.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Dean ran his hand through his messy hair, trying to find the right words. It was entirely true that Dean was far from being a ‘talk out your feelings’ kinda guy, and if he was being 100% honest, the whole situation seriously irked him. However, he knew that Sam needed this. His little brother was visibly drowning in his emotions, and he needed to vent them before he suffocated.

 

“…You’re hurtin’, Sammy…and even though I may not be Dr. Phil status, I want ya to know that you can come to me for anything. For advice, to voice your complaints, to cry over your heartache, whatever. You can tell me the heavy shit, little brother. There’s no reason you should have to shoulder it by yourself. Not while I’m around.”

 

The words left Dean’s mouth in a blurred rush, jittery and awkward but he felt profoundly better once he was done. He even had the nerve to look Sam in the eyes afterward, bright green orbs gazing into warm, glossy hazel, so intimate and real. Honestly, that look sent a chill up Dean’s spine, pleasure burning white hot in the pit of his stomach when his little brother flashed him a big, toothy grin.

 

And then suddenly, Sam’s lips were against Dean’s, rough and demanding, tongues swirling together, tasting each other so sweet and intoxicating. Instinctively, Dean reached up with his right hand, cupping it around the back of his little brother’s neck, fingernails grazing across his hairline, causing him to shudder.

 

“Fuck, Dee, need you,” Sam moaned into his brother’s mouth, thumbs circling Dean’s nipples, teasing the now harden tissue.

 

Dean didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Sam meant what he’d said. Sam was rolling, and he knew, or at least he’d heard, that being touched while you were high on ecstasy was full on fireworks and seeing stars material. And he could tell, just from the way Sam was kissing him, fingers working relentlessly at his overstimulated nipples, that his little brother was desperate for it, desperate for Dean to make him feel even better than he already did.

 

“…Damn it, Sammy,” Dean growled, biting Sam’s bottom lip before he pushed the younger boy down onto his back.

 

Sam moaned his name in reply, low and needy, allowing Dean to pin his arms above his head, hips arching off the mattress as his brother rolled his body against Sam’s, hot and sensual.

 

“Touch me, please,” Sam whimpered, Dean’s fingers digging bruises into his wrists as the older boy grinded their clothed erection together, both moaning at the friction; denim and cotton colliding, dragging against one another slow and rough.

 

“I should let you suffer, ya know? After all the shit you’ve pulled.”

 

Whining, loud and desperate, Sam bucked his hips, sweat beginning to roll down his bare chest as the two of them continued to grind against each other steadily. Dean wanted to tease him a little longer, make Sam squirm but he damn near lost his mind when his little brother started to struggle beneath him, muscles taunt, skin rosy pink, filthy, breathy sounds escaping his tantalizing pink lips.

 

“Please, big brother, I’ll do anything, just touch me,” Sam mewled. “You want me to beg for it, Dee?”

 

“Fuck…yes, wanna hear you beg me to touch you.”

 

“Jesus, please! _Please_! Need it so bad, need you.”

 

Dean was pretty sure the high pitched, wanton sound of his little brother’s voice had made his brain short-circuit. In a flash, he had slid down the length of Sam’s torso, fingers quickly popping open the button on his jeans. He worked the zipper down with haste, Sam helping him peel off his obscenely tight pants until they, along with his boxer-briefs, were pooled around his knees.

 

“This what you want, baby?” Dean asked coyly, wrapping his right hand around Sam’s swollen cock, left hand gripping the younger boy’s thigh as he began to jerk him off with long, slow strokes.

 

“Oh! Dean, yes!” Sam shouted, body convulsing when Dean leaned down to lick up the length of his erection, massaging his tongue against the large vein on the underside that ran along his shaft.

 

He could feel his brother’s thigh trembling in his grip, fingernails digging into the sensitive skin as he swirled his tongue around the head of Sam’s cock, dipping it under the ridges of the crown teasingly. Dean was driven by the loud, filthy sounds his little brother was making, Sam’s hips canting off the mattress when he wrapped his lips around the tip of his erection and began to suck hard, tongue flat again the slit, tasting the salty-sweet pre-cum leaking from it.

 

Slowly, Dean slid his lips down the length of Sam’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks as he began to bob his head, twisting and sucking hard on the upward motion. Sam was writhing beneath him, one hand like a vice in Dean’s short brown hair, unable to keep his hips still, fucking into to his big brother mouth like he was going to die if he didn’t.

 

“Ho-ly fuc-k, Dee…whe-re’d y-ou lear-n-” Sam tried to ask, the question fading out into a strangled moan when Dean took him deeper, right hand still steadily stroking the base of his throbbing cock.

 

Dean was impossibly hard himself, but he didn’t care at that point. All he wanted to do was make sure that Sam kept grunting out those sexy, wanton noises like the was doing currently; the older boy continuing to suck his brother’s cock like he was getting paid for it.

 

“You gonna come for me, Sammy?” Dean asked suddenly, pulling off Sam with a loud wet pop. He was lazily stroking his little brother, playfully flicking his tongue of the oozing slit before blowing on it, causing Sam to shudder violently.

 

“Yes! Please, please!”

 

Letting out a smug grunt, Dean went right back to sucking Sam’s cock, all wet and sloppy until he felt his brother’s body tense, stomach muscles fluttering as he shouted Dean’s name, coming warm and thick down the back of his throat. Dean sucked harder, drinking down everything Sam had to offer until he was begging Dean to stop, fingernails digging grooves into the older boy’s scalp.

 

“Holy mother of fuck,” Sam breathed out once Dean had finally released him, looking down to find his big brother smirking cockily.

 

“So articulate, Sammy.”

 

“Screw you, dude. How am I supposed to be intellagilbe when you just sucked my brain out through my dick?”

 

Dean chuckled at that, carefully maneuvering himself upward so that he was lying next to Sam, fingertips softly trialing across his sweaty, heaving chest; his swollen, aching cock a mild annoyance but nothing he couldn’t handle while he admired his blissed out little brother for a moment.

 

“…Y-you still wanna talk?” Sam asked sarcastically as he kicked off his pants the rest of the way before turning on his side to face Dean.

 

“Depends. You still high?”

 

“Mm, more or less. I feel like I’m coming down. I think you sucked the drugs out of my system along with my brain.”

 

The older boy couldn’t help but crack up at that, burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck while he laughed hysterically.

 

“So, why don’t we get this over with, y’know, while I’m too mushy brained to really feel the awkward, pissed off vibes you usually radiate in a situation like this,” Sam teased after Dean had calmed down, the older boy leaning back to give him a dirty look.

 

“Would it make any difference, baby? You know I can’t stand this, don’t you? I can’t stand to watch you destroy yourself,” Dean confessed, truly loathing this new ‘blurt out my emotions like a bitch’ method he’d started using.

 

“I know…I’ll stop, Dee. I swear.”

 

“Really? Just like that?”

 

Dean was more than a little confused to say the least. He’d been begging Sam to cool it with the reckless behavior for months now and had gotten nothing but the middle finger in return; yet, all of a sudden Sam was acting compliant? Something didn’t add up.

 

“Yes, on one condition,” Sam admitted, giggling and reaching out to stroke his big brother’s cheek when Dean narrowed his eyes.

 

“…What?”

 

“Don’t take this away from me…it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

 

“Don’t take what away from you?” Dean asked in confusion, hand drifting down the length of Sam’s side, sensitive, smooth skin peddling in the wake of his touch.

 

“You.”

 

“…Sammy…Jesus…”

 

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Dean…a-and up until last night, I never thought I’d be able to have you, like this…but now that I’ve gotten a taste, I’m terrified of letting it go. You’re my everything, big brother. I want this and I want _you_.”

 

Holy fuck. Dean was gonna puke.

 

“Sam…I k-know that I’m the one to blame for letting this happened, I’m older and I should have known better…but, kid, we can’t…Not like this.”

 

“Why?” Sam questioned defiantly, hazel eyes hardening with contempt.

 

“We’re brothers, Sam…not to mention you deserve better.”

 

“Who the hell are you to tell me what I deserve?! Jesus, Dean. You just don’t fucking get it, do you? I’ve known I was in love with you since the day I turned sixteen, so don’t run around telling me what _I_ need or how _I_ should feel. And don’t you fucking dare tell me what I do and don’t deserve. Cause trust me, big brother, I know. I know you are what I want and that you are definitely what I deserve…it’s...it’s just been eating me alive to think that you could never want me back.”

 

No seriously. Holy fucking shit.

 

“Is-is that why you’ve been acting out? Cause of me?”

 

Sam snorted at that, rolling his eyes before leaning forward to kiss his brother tenderly on the lips.

 

“Always blaming yourself for my bullshit,” the younger boy sighed against Dean’s lips, running his fingers through his hair. “No, Dean. I started acting out because I hated the way I couldn’t control my feelings for you. It was the way I felt, the secret I was hiding. This is not your fault. You didn’t make me fall in love you…well, not purposely anyway.”

 

“…Fuck, Sam…I-”

 

“It’s okay if you don’t love me back, Dee…it hurts like hell but I understand.”

 

“I do though.”

 

Dean blurted out the words before he could even register what he’d said. Taking a deep breath, he looked into Sam’s eyes, the younger boy’s mouth wide open, a mixture of confusion and excitement on his beautiful, flushed face.

 

“Re-really?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy…I have for as long as I can remember…It’s just…We shouldn’t- _I_ shouldn’t feel that way.”

 

“Fuck that, Dean! We both love and want each other, who cares what other people think?!”

 

“…Wh- what about dad? Sam, if he ever found out…”

 

“He won’t, Dee. We’ll be careful, please…just- just tell me you love me and that we can be together, please?”

 

Dean’s heart nearly jackhammered out of his chest when Sam gave him those infamous puppy dog eyes, delicate palm pressed against his cheek, looking as though Dean’s next words were going to make or break him.

 

“…I love you, Sammy…and I want us to be together,” Dean replied, knowing that what he was saying was so utterly wrong but not being able to stop himself.

 

“I love you too, Dee. God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

 

Smiling from ear to ear, Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s once more, the kiss slow and loving; Sam putting so much passion into the exchange that it made Dean’s heart ache in the best way possible.

 

“We’ll figure this out, big brother. As long as we have each other, everything will work out.”

 

Sighing deeply, Dean made a little noise of agreement, forehead pressed against Sam’s. He didn’t know how or why, but he believed what his little brother was saying, even though it was extremely naïve of him.

 

“I know, Sammy. Cause it’s you and me against the world, right?” Dean asked, giving Sam an Eskimo kiss, heart swelling when the younger boy giggled.

 

“Yeah, exactly,” Sam agreed, palm sliding down Dean’s stomach sensually. “Now, whaddaya think about me returning the favor?” he mused, hand sinking a little lower to cup his brother’s half-hard cock.

 

“I say hell yeah.”

 

At that, Sam gently pushed Dean on to his back, wicked smirk on his face as he sank between his big brother’s thighs.


End file.
